This Time
by isawrightless
Summary: …but that doesn't matter, just like it doesn't matter how red she is going to be once he kisses her and his beard scratches her soft skin.


She's a good girl when she takes off her shorts, her blouse, her bra and then plays with her breasts and swings her hips from side to side, slowly, all of that in front of him while he sits on the edge of their bed, just waiting, watching, wanting to touch.

She gets closer and turns her back to him, sits on his lap, she's still got her panties on. She gets a shiver when she feels his breath on her neck, hears him moan a little when she moves, rubs herself against him just to get him hard, just a bit because he's so great, so handsome and sweet and he deserves her like this, deserves to be taken care of. So she slides off his lap, gets on her knees right in front of him, smiles when she sees the bulge in his jeans and proceeds to unzip it.

He's looking down at her, his fringe is falling on his eyes but that doesn't matter, just like it doesn't matter how red she is going to be once he kisses her and his beard scratches her soft skin.

She takes his cock in her hands, jerks him off and he doesn't let her look away, he holds her hair and then tells her, all serious and rough, he tells her to suck him because she's so good at it, and she complies, she smiles and wets her lips, teases him by running her tongue around the head, then slides all the way down to the base and then up again only this time she takes all of him inside her mouth, all of it, and he groans, he closes his eyes and groans and she's so wet, oh god, she wants him inside her so badly, but he's holding her, he's in charge of the rhythm and she lets him fuck her mouth, lets him go deep and then come back slowly, give her some time to breathe, a couple of seconds, and then slide his cock in her mouth again, getting it all slippery and nice, he wants to lose control and make her gag, get her eyes wet from having him so deep inside her mouth but he settles for this, settles for her bobbing her head up and down on his rhythm and when he's had enough, he pulls her head back, holds his cock slides out slowly.

He grabs her by the arms then, pulls her on his lap again and kisses her as if he's never kissed her before and she's all red and hot and beautiful and he drags his lips down and kisses her neck, her chest, her breasts then up again to her neck as he slides a hand down, rubs her clit through her panties and feels her squirming and moaning, begging him to fuck her, saying please please please Leon please, and he can't ignore her when she begs like this.

He smirks, tells her to get ready then, and she moves out of his lap, crawls on all fours on their bed, she waits, turns her head and looks back at him as he stands up and finally takes off his jeans. She grins, raises her ass up like a good girl again.

When he gets behind her, he doesn't fuck her right away. No, no, no. He holds his cock by the base and teases her again, panties never off, and he rubs the head of his cock against her pussy like this, one, two, three times and when she moans, he puts her panties to the side, and then, just then he slides into her.

It's not slow, not today. He thrusts in deep, his hands on her waist, fingertips carving their marks on her skin, bruising, and she's trying to move with him, to get it right, but he barely lets her do anything besides take his cock as hard as she can handle and she can handle so much more, he knows, so he slides a hand up her back and finds her neck and holds it and squeezes and her moans get rough and used and he's pumping in and out of her fast and hard and they both know this isn't going to last much longer, and it really doesn't, he leans forward and plants a kiss on her back then whispers in her ear:

"You're gonna come now, aren't you?" he asks her as the hand on her neck goes down to her pussy, his fingers on her clit, moving and rubbing and it's all too much. "You're gonna come with my cock deep inside your pussy, got it?"

She nods, she can't even understand him properly, he's thrusting inside of her, he's big, it never ceases to amaze her, he's big and thick and he's sliding in and out of her and rubbing his fingers on her and she's coming and faltering and trembling and screaming and he's so satisfied, so smug, the bastard, he's so in love.

"Beg for me. C'mon, c'mon, Claire, beg for me to come, too. Beg. Ask me to fill your cunt with my come, do it," and she does, she begs, she asks for him, she calls out his name and he gives one final thrust before going still and coming inside her.

He pulls out, enjoys the view of his come dripping out of her pussy way more than he should and watches as she lies on the bed and turns to him, smiling; Her cheeks are pink, she reaches for his hand and he lies with her, kisses her lips, and this time is so different.

"I love you."

This time he says it.


End file.
